To Love A Red Head
by Dreamstofly
Summary: Is it that hard to love a red head..hermoine has graduated and a falling for someone she never expected to...but the thing is she marrying him FWHG
1. Entrance To The Burrow

(a/n)_ hey this is my first fan fiction and I really like Fred Hermione pairing let see if u like it as well and this story is from the time Hermione finishes Hogwarts _

"Hermione get the hell up!" said her mom nearly pushing her out of bed. "Uhh……… mom is that you……oh my god! what's with the language? I thought it was Ginny and you pretend to be the perfect parent." teased Hermione as she made way to the bathroom. It was the second week after they had finally left from Hogwarts and she would be going to the Weasley's in less than 3hours…….OH SHIT! (a/n she forgot) her mom heard her scream "I think now u realized why I woke you up that way honey." said her mom from downstairs. Hermione quickly took a shower and put a tight black denim mini skirt with a pink belt and a pink halter top. she look in the mirror and was quite proud of her self for the way she changed over the last 2 weeks .but as she was putting on her jewelry and make up she wondered why she cared so much abut how she looked now since her and Ron had broken up…….

FLASHBACK

_It was the day after the final battle Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine were in the hospital wing with the rest of the gang. Moody died during the war and Lupin and Tonks love became even more stronger .Everyone missed Sirius .Dumbledore had just returned to the great hall to ensure students that the wizarding world was finally free and safe. In the hospital wing Ron made his way over to Hermione's bed as he wanted to tell her something, but did not expect her to be heading over to his bed trying to say the same thing. They met midway and decided that they needed to talk so they snuck out of the hospital wing and went out side._

_While walking, at same time they said "Ron", "Hermione". They then realized that they were thinking alike as Hermione started "Ron, I don't think our relationship has worked out they way we wanted it to maybe lets not tie ourselves in something we don't want and just be friends" after she finished Ron looked more relaxed and said "yes I have realized that it is easier to fight with your best friend than your girlfriend and since now we are best friends again, I want to tell you that I really like lavender and I realized it ." Hermione smiled and they hugged._

END OF FLASHBACK

She was happy that had ended in a nice and cool manner, and now she was meeting Harry and Ron again. Suddenly her mom called from down "herm, the Weasley's and Harry are here so please hurry up" ,"yes mom" she replied. She was going to stay at the Burrow for 3 weeks and then look for a job…she knew what she wanted to do she wanted to become a journalist for the daily prophet newspaper. She smiled at the thought of it. Hermione quickly took her bag of clothes and ran downstairs to be welcomed by a happy mr.weasley who was now the deputy minister of magic(tough half of the people wanted him to become the minister her preferred being the deputy) and very surprised Harry Ron and Fred (she never knew how she always knew which one was him). "God Hermione you've changed. Is that make up on your face and are u wearing long earrings?" said Harry open mouthed. Hermione could only blush at that.

The boys were praising her all the way to the Burrow after she said bye to her parents. She was then greeted by Mrs. Weasley and her 3rd best friend Ginny. Charlie who was a married to a girl called Sheryl and was staying in their own apartment with their kid Neil who would go to go to Hogwarts in 2 years. Bill and Fleur had just moved out after being married for a year .Percy and Penelope were also married but stayed with the Weasley's since Percy was Mr. Weasley's personal assistant and he missed his mom a lot after moving out. Ginny took Hermione to her room where she unpacked and sat to talk to Ginny. "God Hermione u really looks great…always knew u had great looks." said Ginny. Thanks was the only word that Hermione could say but then she realized she needed to ask Ginny something. "Now Ginny now that the whole war and voldermot thing is over, Harry is finally safe and we all have said Hermione and Ginny blushed like hell. But before Ginny could answer Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch.

When they got down everyone who was in the house were at the table that were Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred. The only people missing were George and Mr.Weasley since George was out with Alicia and Mr. Weasley's had returned to work. Hermione was happy to be her and knew she was going o have a happy time here.

(_a/n) so? How did you'll like it I will not update until and unless I get atleast1 0 reviews so press that button and the left hand side of screen and submit a review and FLAMES accepted_


	2. arms and towels

(a/n) hey guys I know I had said that I would not update until I got ten reviews but then I thought about the people who wanted to read on and also thanks to all my reviewers especially limegirl62 who was my first reviewer I like to continue my story but also there is and authors note in the end

A week had gone by since Hermione came to The Burrow and she was having a fabulous time with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and surprisingly Fred. George used to be out of the house usually with Alicia. One day Harry, Ron and Ginny had to go out for interviews and this left Hermione alone in the house, as Mrs. Weasley was also out doing errands and would not be back home till five O' clock that evening. Hermione came out a shower, got dressed and went down singing her favorite song

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He wanted her_

_Shed never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

Hermione reached the last step to find Fred standing there and staring at her open- mouthed.

"Hey Fred what happened is there something wrong" asked Hermione

"_Mione_ I never knew you could sing so well let alone sing" exclaimed Fred

"There are a lot of things I can do Fredrick of which you do not know and one of them happens to be punching guys who call me Mione. If u don't believe me ask Harry and Ron"

Fred flinched at hearing his full name. He hated it and Hermione knew well about it. Hermione made her way down to the hall but tripped over a crack in the floor and fell right into Fred's arms.

Hermione's POV

'_God he's got such hot eyes and his body is so well toned all thanks to quidditch. I hope he does not realize I am staring at him but his eyes, his hair, what the hell all of him is so shit hot"_

Fred's POV

'She's_ so bloody pretty. Her hair is so sleek now and god when she smiles any heart will melt. What the hell am I thinking she's my brother's best friend for god sakes . I hope she doesn't think I am staring at her but she fits so perfectly in my arms'_

Suddenly Hermione realized what position they were in and pulled her self away from his arms and got hold of her. She thanked him and made her way to her room as she was blushing like hell and did not want him to see that. She ended up checking over the stories she had written for her interview at the daily prophet but all the time she was only thinking about Fred .But what she did not know was that he was also thinking about her.

The next few days went without any great excitement between Hermione and Fred except both of them constantly crossing each others thoughts and coincidently always bumping into each other at every turn. Hermione had finally convinced Ginny to tell Harry that she liked him. But before Ginny could say anything Harry proposed to her, that was with of course constant pushing from Ron and Fred. Content with her self and the boys Hermione made her way to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. The minute she entered she regretted not knocking to see if anyone was there.

Standing in front of the mirror in only a towel gelling his hair was none other than Fred. The problem was that Hermione was also only in her towel.

"Hem, hem" she said imitating Umbrige

When Fred turned to see who it was all he could say was "bloody hell ….oh shit"

"Hey to you too Fred but do u mind leaving so I can have a shower" Hermione said trying not to laugh

"Yeah sure but hey don't u know how to knock" at this he only got the reply "don't you know how to lock"

Hermione then headed toward the wash basin was to keep her extra towel only to slip on the wet floor and for the second time to fall in his arms

"Are my arms that irresistible that you're always falling into them" joked Fred as he helped Hermione up

"Oh shut up and get out" said Hermione playfully smacking Fred on his arm

At that moment some one entered the bathroom and that some one had to be…………

HAHA cliffy any way like I had said there would be another author's note and this is it.

I would like my readers to know that this is my first fanfic so please try and co operate with me and I am open to all suggestions and ideas and I do not own Harry potter characters they belong to j.k.rowling and the song belongs to avril lavinge

Elaine

Go on review guys


	3. the new law

(a/n)hey hi guys I know I am updating after a long time and I am very sorry about that but some of my readers weren't at all happy with my work so I thought I better take more time and come up with a better story.

Last Left OF

_Oh at this Hermione headed toward the wash basin was to keep her extra towel only to slip on the wet floor and for the second time to fall in his arms_

"_Are my arms that irresistible that you're always falling into them" joked Fred and he helped Hermione up_

"_Oh shut up and get out" said Hermione playfully smacking Fred on his arm_

_At that moment some one entered the bathroom and that some one had to be…………_

A very dumb struck Ginny and a very startled Harry were standing at the door of the bathroom. They had heard some voices from the bathroom and had gone to see who it was only to fine Hermione in Fred's arms. Suddenly the shocked faces turned into really wide grins. At this all her Hermione could say was

"Why can't anyone leave me alone in the bathroom while I have a shower"

Three of them knew Hermione's anger very well. they left at once.Hermoine came out dressed up after a quick shower just in time for lunch. At the table she and Fred very co incidentally landed up sitting next to each other and were getting very weird smiles from Harry and Ginny. At that very moment a very tawny looking owl came to the widow carrying an official letter. George was the first one to get up and pick up the letter. It read..

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

This is to inform all the resident of the Burrow currently that that due to the final battle against Voldermot we have a lot of witches and wizards so the ministry has passed a law that all wizards above the age of 17 who have passed from Hogwarts must choose a partner and in 3 weeks who they will get married to. This couple than has a year then to get married and 2 year to have a kid. If any wizard or witch doesn't do so they will be thrown out of the magical world. When you have chosen your partner please send the ministry a letter concerning that and also a photo of both of yourl.if by any chance you cannot find a partner yourself please in form the ministry they will find one for you.

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister of magic

Everyone was just sitting with a very shocked face when Harry went on his knees and said "Ginny, before it's too late I need to ask you something, will you marry me?"

Ginny blushed and then said "yes, id love to!"…

The new law passed by the ministry had caused a lot of chaos in the wizarding world. most of the witches and wizards were fretting about who the would marry or propose to, while other who had already been in a relationship had nothing to worry about. The burrow was now filled with all couples

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (no doubt about that)

Percy and Penelope

Bill and fleur

Charlie and Sheryl

Ron and lavender

Harry and Ginny

George and Alicia

Lupin and tonks

Hermione was having a pretty tough time deciding since she had broken up with Ron and he was marrying lavender she had no clue who she could marry. Of course, lately she found herself falling for a certain redhead she never thought she would fall for, Fred. She did not want to get thrown out of the wizarding world but did he feel the same way about her…?

Why the hell was love so confusing and frustrating

(a/n)there goes another chapter. Now some time ago I had asked for a beta and got some really good responses but I have planned not to use a beta as my good friends JK gal will now be helping me on this story. So now it's a joint story. Hope yourl like it

Hey thanks to all my previous reviewers and please review so we get encouraged to puy up more chapters

And before I forget u rock j k gal…

elaine


	4. a new job

(a/n) here we are. Back with another chapter (sorry for the delay)….thanks once again to all our reviewers (the good ones as well as the bad ones) we will try our best to improve with each chapter…

LAST LEFT OFF

_Hermione found herself for someone she least expected too…Fred. but did he feel the same way about her_

_Why the hell was love so confusing and frustrating?_

_CHAPTER 4_

Fred himself was confused. he really liked Hermione, but couldn't think of a way to find out whether she liked him not could he buck up the courage to ask her out. The weasley family was going to have a family dinner in four days to discuss everyone's future and also to take pictures to send to the ministry.what was he going to achieve in four days Fred wondered…

Meanwhile Ginny and Harry took the opportunity of Ron being out with lavender and sat in Harry and his room discussing how were they going to match Fred and Hermione.

"They are meant to be together!" exclaimed Ginny, "you saw them in each others arms that day dint you?"

"Yes, I did. There was a spark between them and I could feel it even tough I was about a meter away from them." answered Harry.

"Well, I have got an idea. You try to coax Fred to admit that he likes hermoine, and I will sort herm out" said Ginny

"Yeah! Then both of them can be happy and will stop behaving all weird in front of everyone. They try to hide they like each other…but end up making fools of themselves"

Joked Harry

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ginny

"Ginny you are a genius I always knew there was something in you that attracted me towards you other than your looks" commented Harry

Ginny blushed, said goodnight to Harry, gave him a kiss, and went to her room to plan what exactly she was going to say to Hermione.

The next morning, right after breakfast, the mail came.suprisngly there were two letters for Hermione which she received will watching Ron beat Harry at another game of wizards chess. One of the letters was from her parents and the other one was quiet official looking.

"I wonder what this is?" wondered Hermione

"Lets see, open it!" said an anxious Ginny

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" screamed Hermione jumping up and down

"I always wondered when I would see the jumpy side of hermoine, today my wish has come true" said Ron

Ginny just scowled at Ron and asked "What? What? Tell me!"

"Well, I sent a few stories and reports to the daily prophet for the job of a journalist. they rally liked them and want me to start work next week!" explained Hermione.

"wow!congrats I am so happy for you!" said Fred all of a sudden and then realizing that he had congratulated her all of a sudden and all eyes were on him, he went on to say "I am sure everyone's happy for you"

Hermione was blushing like hell. And then suddenly everyone was hugging her and congratulating her on her success

Everyone was really happy for her, especially Fred. Only if he could hug her and tell her how happy he was for her.

(a/n) well what did you all think about this chapter. Please tell us

REVIEW and try to be a cooperative

Elaine and Namrata


	5. confessions

(a/n) hey guys! I know I have not waited for reviews but immediately updated this chapter but I do not want to keep delaying my updates.namu and I will really be happy if everyone reviews so that we can improve.

LAST LEFT OFF

"_wow!congrats I am so happy for you!" said Fred all of a sudden and then realizing that he had congratulated her all of a sudden and all eyes were on him, he went on to say "I am sure everyone's happy for you"_

_Hermione was blushing like hell. And then suddenly everyone was hugging her and congratulating her on her success_

_Everyone was really happy for her, especially Fred. Only if he could hug her and tell her how happy he was for her_.

CHAPTER 5

Later that night, Hermione and Ginny stayed up a little late talking. Ginny decided that now was the right time to confront Hermione about her feelings towards Fred.

"Listen, hermoine I need to ask you something. You have feelings for Fred, don't you? Asked Ginny

"no…..I…"mumbled Hermione

"Come on! I know you do. You always have this sparkle in your eyes when you see him" explained Ginny

"Ok! I do like him" confessed Hermione

At that very moment they heard the room door bang behind them. Fred had only heard Hermione's last sentence and was really ballistic about who she liked. He went storming into his room only to find Harry waiting for him there.

'Oh No! Oh No! Hermione likes someone else and I actually went there to confess to her about my love for her! Shit! How am I supposed to live seeing her with someone else!" screamed Fred

Harry was in a state of shock with Fred's hyperness, but got back to his senses and said

"Fred, calm down and tell me what happened"

Fred told Harry what he heard. At this Harry burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and rolled on the floor.

"what are you laughing at" snarled Fred

"Fred, the guy Hermione likes is none other than you" explained an ecstatic Harry

"What" screamed Fred?

"Yea, and if you do not believe me ask her for youself"said Harry

"Are you mad Harry? First you make me to go to her room and propose and now you want me to go up to her and ask her if she was referring to me when she said she likes someone. She will think im crazy. Not that she doesn't already" exclaimed Fred

"You don't need to go to her room, just turn around" explained a very giggly Harry

CLIFFY

(a/n) well that's your fifth chapter

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. happy moments

(A/n)well we said we would put our next chapter up soon so here it is. Thanks to all our reviewers. Your support means a lot to us…and guy before the next chapter we hope to get some more reviews.

LAST LEFT OFF

"Fred, the guy Hermione likes is none other than you" explained an ecstatic Harry

"What" screamed Fred?

"Yea, and if you do not believe me ask her for yourself" said Harry

"Are you mad Harry? First you make me to go to her room and propose and now you want me to go up to her and ask her if she was referring to me when she said she likes someone. She will think im crazy. Not that she doesn't already" exclaimed Fred

"You don't need to go to her room, just turn around" explained a very giggly Harry

CHAPTER SIX

Fred whirled around. And saw Hermione stood there, her mouth open in disbelief.

"Did u just hear everything I said to Harry?" questioned Fred.

"Oh yeah!" replied Hermione, her cheeks so red they seemed to be on fire.

"Fred, Harry is right. The guy I have fallen for isn't anyone but you. I love you!" she finished, her eyes sparkling.

Harry quietly snuck out of the room just as Hermione finished speaking. Now things would definitely work out as they should.  
Meanwhile in the room….

"You really mean that?" said Fred.

"Of course I do. What am I…crazy to just say it like that?" she replied indignantly.

"Yes, yes, yes!"Fred shouted and then picked Hermione up and twirled her around.

Hermione started laughing.

Fred put her down, looked into her eyes and said, "Mione, I love you. You're the single most important thing in my life."

"Oh Fred! I love you too," said Hermione.

Slowly, as Fred leaned in….their noses banged. They both started giggling.

"Let's try that again," whispered Hermione.

This time Fred leaned in and kissed her gently and softly. It was the perfect kiss.  
Just as they broke apart, Harry and Ginny entered the room.

"Mum is going to kill all four of us if we don't get to bed right now," said Ginny urgently.

"Bye, Fred. I'll miss you," smiled Hermione and then followed Ginny out of the room.

As soon as the girls left the room, Fred went and collapsed on his bed.

"She is so hot…" he murmured dreamily.

"So, it was good, huh?" asked Harry, smirking a bit.

"Good? Nah. It was GREAT!" replied Fred.

Harry climbed into his bed and then switched off the lamp next to him.   
"Night Fred," said Harry

"Night Harry," said Fred. "And by the way, thanks for everything," he finished.

"Don't thank me. It was meant to be," replied Harry before drifting off to sleep

The next morning, when everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking,

Mrs. Weasley stood up and said, "Everyone is this house has paired up with some one or the other. Fred and Hermione you are the only ones left to decide. When are you going to find someone?" she asked.

Fred stood up and replied "Mum I have already decided my match. Presenting to you, the one and only….Hermione Granger!"

He then walked over to her, got on one knee, took out a small box with a ring in it and said, "Would you Hermione Granger be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" said Fred, looking into her eyes just like he had the night before.

"Of course I will," said Hermione her eyes shining with tears of joy.

Fred slipped the ring into her finger and everyone started clapping and hooting. Mrs. Weasley came over to them and hugged them both.

"I am so happy for both of you," she said crying.

"Oh mum, don't cry like that," said Fred wiping her tears.

"I'm fine dear, just very happy," she replied

At that Ginny raised her glass of orange juice and said, "To the new happy couple

."   
"Amen," agreed everybody.

(A/n)How did you like it? I have only one word for you at this point….  
R   
E   
V   
I   
E   
W


	7. Nightmares and deaths

Previously:_ At that Ginny raised her glass of orange juice and said, "To the new happy couple__  
__." __  
__"Amen," agreed everybody. __  
_

Chap 7: nightmares and deaths

It was a really happy day for her that night. Firstly, she had been engaged to someone who turned out to be the guy of her dreams...it was a great feeling. She and Ginny stayed up late that night, talking about everything- school, guys, love and kids and lastly their future. She drifted off to sleep peacefully.

_It was the next morning. Hermione and Fred were deciding on invitations over at the Weasley house. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Mr.Weasly. _

"_I have some bad news, kids," he said, shaking his head._

"_What?" Ginny questioned._

"_The battle isn't over yet...there has been an attack near 12th Avenue Street. A lot of people in that street were killed," he said gravely_

"_Noooo!" someone screamed and then there a soft thud._

"_Hermione! She's passed out!" shouted Fred, picking her up and laying her down on the couch_

"_I'll get some water," said Ginny._

_After Hermione woke up, she started crying hysterically._

"_What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry_

"_Sob...my parents live on 12th Avenue Street. I need to find out if they are safe," she replied, tears running down her cheeks._

"_Don't worry, honey," Mrs. Weasley comforted her." Arthur is bringing us the names of the people who died. I'm sure they'll be fine." Even though she said this, deep in her heart she knew that the chances were very less. Mr. Weasly had told her barely one or two people had survived._

_Mr. Weasley entered the room and handed a list to Hermione. She read it frantically. The names on the list were in alphabetical order._

_Alpha dollop_

_Amanda Rivers_

_Ashton Kutcher and family_

_Ben Gomes and family_

_Carrie James_

_Derek Oberoi_

_Eddie Morton_

_Elizabeth Allen_

_Fanny Stevens_

_Frederick Robert_

_And the next name on the list was..._

_Greg Granger and family_

_Hermione's face was drained of all the color...she would never see her parents again. She stood up, and slowly walked to the stairs. The sound of everyone asking her the news was just a buzzing in her ears. She felt no happiness or sadness. Just depression and shock. All the bad things she had ever said to them were echoing in her head. And she had **even** fought with them last week. She wished she could apologize for that. _

_Suddenly..._

Hermione jerked awake. She was sweating and felt an odd sense of fear in the middle of her stomach. She was breathing heavily. She got out of bed, quietly so that she wouldn't disturb Ginny and she went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She felt confused. Was her dream just a nightmare or was it a premonition? Was she looking into the future like Harry? Should she tell anyone about it?

Hermione was a confident, strong person. If she believed in something, she stuck to it no matter what anyone said.

_I have to tell Mr. Weasly. It could save a lot of people, she thought._

She knew it could just be a nightmare. But something told her that it was more than that. She got up from the kitchen table, went back to her room and tried to get some sleep...

The next morning, she got up Early and told Mr. Weasly about her premonition.

"I know it sounds stupid. But I don't want to take a chance. I'm not willing to sit down and watch my parents die. Especially when I can do something about it," she finished defiantly.

"Hermione, how do you know it's not just a nightmare?" asked Mr. Weasly, not looking convinced.

"My heart tells me so," was the short, firm reply.

After a lot of convincing, Mr. Weasly agreed to appoint security to 12th Avenue Street. Hermione thanked him, but still looked worried.

(A/N): the seventh chappie for all of u. tell us what you think. In other words...

**REVIEW!**


	8. The news

The next day Hermione was dragged by Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasly to go shopping. They said they wanted her to help with the wedding preparations, but she knew better. They obviously wanted to take her mind off the dream she had. She still went with them because she knew she would probably go crazy just sitting at home all day thinking about the dream.

Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasly entered a bridal gowns shop. Ginny picked a gown and then went to try it on. She came out and walked over to the mirror to look at her.

"Oh my god…..this is horrible!" exclaimed Ginny.

"It's not that bad, said Hermione not sounding so convinced "try another one'" she suggested.

Many dresses later, Ginny finally found the perfect dress. It was pure white; the top was a halter and from waist down it was flowy and poofed up. It was just right.

"I love it!" Ginny exclaimed

"Yeah! It's absolutely gorgeous!" agreed Hermione.

They bought the dress and then met up with Harry who had been waiting at a pub. He was hopeless when it came to wedding shopping.

They spent the day getting small things for the wedding. They got a tuxedo for Harry, they got flowers done for the decoration and they finalized the food for the wedding. Later they went to Diagon Alley to go see how Fred and George were doing. Just as they were exiting London…they felt a slight thump as if an earthquake was occurring. It lasted for about one second.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Hermione, "It seemed as if an earthquake hit London a little distance away…" her voice trailed off.

"It was probably nothing, guys," said Harry but he knew that something was wrong. He just didn't want to scare the girls.

"Yes, come on kids, lets go," said Mrs. Weasly in a firm voice. They all knew that voice. It always meant business.

They reached Fred and George's joke shop and saw a huge crowd there. With much difficulty, they got to the counter where Fred was standing in his dragon skin coat.

"Hi there, folks!" shouted Fred over the noise.

"Hey Fred!" replied everyone else.

Mrs. Weasly headed to the back area where George was.

"George honey, we are having a celebration dinner tonight. You must come too," said Mrs.Weasly

"I was planning to do that Mum. Me and Fred will lock up the store and be home in about two hours. You go now," Fred replied

"All right son," said Mrs. Weasly

Harry along with Mrs. Weasly, Ginny and Hermione headed to the Burrow.

On the way home, Hermione suddenly remembered her dream.

"_Oh no! I completely forgot about the dream…." She thought._

"Mrs. Weasly when will Mr. Weasly be back from work?" asked Hermione with a frown on her face

"He might be late today, honey" replied Mrs. Weasly

"Oh…"muttered Hermione. Everyone knew what she was thinking…the dream.

"Hermione, don't worry. Everything will be fine," Ginny said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Ginny," said Hermione.

They reached the Burrow and Mrs. Weasly started preparing for dinner. Soon everyone started coming in. First came Bill and Charlie then Fred and George and some other members of the order. Soon the house was full of chatter and everyone could smell the delicious food that Mrs. Weasly was making. Everyone was quite content….except Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They were waiting for Mr. Weasly, Lupin, Tonks and Moody to arrive.

A little while later, Mr. Weasly was shown traveling on the Weasly family clock.

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was Mr. Weasly along with Lupin, Tonks and Moody. Their faces showed no expression.

They took of their coats and went to wash up. Harry and Hermione were tempted to follow them and bombard them with questions, but they were stopped by Ginny.

"Let them take their time. Just let it be till the party is over," Ginny said wisely.

"You're right but…." Harry trailed off.

So they waited. Finally when the party was over and all the cleaning had been done, they all sat around the fireplace, just generally talking about their day.

Finally Hermione couldn't hold it in, she said, "Mr. Weasly, what happened today? On 12th Avenue Street?"

"Yeah. We've been waiting all day to know," said Harry.

"All right kids. I'll tell you," said Mr. Weasly.

(A/N :) now all u guys gotta do is turn to the next chapter to find out what Mr. Weasly says. Watcha waitin for?

Sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up.


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note

To all our readers,

I'm so sorry. I made a big mistake and updated the same chapter twice.

I'll put up the proper chapter in a few days time.

Thanks,

xoxo

Namrata


End file.
